


Bulan?

by kfdis



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kangtae as bintang, M/M, choigyu as bulan, choisoob as bumi, hueka as mentari
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfdis/pseuds/kfdis
Summary: "Memangnya, hanya bulan saja yang bisa berada di sekitar bumi dan merasa ingin menjaga bumi?"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 3
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Bulan?

"Bumi kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Ya ampun orang-orang itu menyakiti kamu lagi, aku tidak bisa biarkan begini terus!" Beomgyu menghampiri Soobin penuh khawatir, tapi Soobin sudah terbiasa.

"Bulan, jangan khawatir begitu, aku baik-baik saja kok, sudah ya, aku mau istirahat." Lalu Soobin berlalu, meninggalkan Beomgyu sendirian dengan rasa khawatir yang besar.

Sampai tiba-tiba, "BUMI! Oh ya ampun! Apa orang-orang itu menyakitimu lagi?! Aku akan merawatmu, tak apa, ayo ikut aku!" Hueningkai datang lalu membopong Soobin, dan Soobin menerima rasa khawatir Hueningkai begitu saja.

Beomgyu menatap kedua punggung yang saling membopong itu menjauh, lalu perlahan sayatan muncul di hatinya. Sepertinya memang dirinya tidak ditakdirkan untuk bisa bersama dengan Soobin.

"Apa bulan benar - benar tidak akan bisa bersama dengan bumi?" Hati Beomgyu rasanya perih sekali, anak sungai sudah membendung diri di pelupuk, satu lagi saja pikiran buruk yang datang pasti akan berhasil menumpahkan bendungan itu.

"Oi bulan." Beomgyu mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk mendapati Taehyun yang berdiri di belakang tembok, mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk menyapa Beomgyu.

"Bintang? Sudah sejak kapan kamu di situ?" 

"Sejak sebelum bumi datang," Jawab Taehyun, Beomgyu hanya mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum miris.

"Bulan, sini," Taehyun berjalan mendekati Beomgyu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, Beomgyu yang paham betul isyarat itu berlari kecil menghampiri Taehyun, meleburkan diri dan tangisnya dalam pelukan Taehyun.

"Bulan, berhenti mengharapkan bumi kalau kamu sendiri sudah tahu ada mentari yang akan menjaga dan menyayangi bumi," Taehyun mengelus lembut kepala Beomgyu, memberikannya ketenangan.

"Tidak bisa, bintang. Aku selalu berada di sekitar bumi, aku tahu apa yang bumi alami, kesulitan apa yang tengah ia hadapi, aku harus menjaga bumi sebisaku,"

"Bulan?"

"Iya, bintang?"

"Memangnya, hanya bulan saja yang bisa berada di sekitar bumi dan merasa ingin menjaga bumi?" Beomgyu menggeleng.

"Tepat, masih ada mentari. Dan lagi, apa bulan tidak menyadari ada yang mengerti perasaannya dan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya?" Beomgyu kembali menggeleng.

"Siapa?"

"Bintang, bintang selalu ada di sekitar bulan, bintang tahu perasaan bulan, dan bintang rasa, bintang ingin menjaga dan menemani bulan selamanya. Bintang ingin selalu ada di sisi bulan disaat semua orang memuja bulan, bintang juga ingin ada di sisi bulan ketika orang orang tanpa sengaja melupakan bulan,"

"Bintang? Sungguh?"

"Sungguh, karena itu, bulan, mau hidup bersama bintang untuk selamanya?"


End file.
